With My Life
by Wamakai
Summary: It might be seen as a continuation to 'Secret Admirer', but it does make sense on its own as well. Enjoy. R&R? Thankies!


**So, I just thought I might add another one of these until my excitement wears off. I hope it's good. Hibari x Haru mostly fluff. It could be viewed as a sequel to 'Secret Admirer' although I suppose it would make sense on its own as well. Still, R&R? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the characters in this fanfic. I am only responsible for the plot.**

She didn't understand it. He was always so careful... So what had happened this time?

Haru looked at Hibari's still form on the hospital bed and sighed. At least he was breathing normally now. The doctors said he was stable enough to not need a machine to stay alive any more. That was a relief for everyone.

He had been protecting her. But why would he use himself? He had never done that for anyone as far as she knew...

Still, she supposed his duty as one of the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians demanded that he protect. She turned to the window and looked out into the night sky clutching the neck of her sweater remembering...

_The sounds all around them were almost deafening. Screams came from every direction. People ran in every other. Smoke made it hard to see or breathe and the dust only made it worse..._

_Haru, confused like everyone else, sat stunned on the floor near the table she had been sitting at. The screams faded and the smoke slowly cleared. Before them were five men, each well armed. More Mafia. Perhaps Vongola rivals? Haru stared at them._

_One of them caught sight of her and headed her way. At once, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna were in front of her. She barely heard the exchange, but in a moment, the battle began. It was a heated one. She felt herself being carried out of the way and looked up to see Yamamoto. He had a serious look on his face that disappeared as he set her down in another room further down in the hallway._

_He smiled and reassured her then turned and rushed out the door. Then there was an explosion. Was he okay? What about Tsuna and the others? Were they still alive?_

_These things never ceased to torture her. Night after night, she would imagine that they would all be gone before she had a chance to say goodbye. Every time they rushed off, she had to force herself not to think about the fact that it might be the last time she saw them. Then there was a man in the room with her. She stared blankly at him as he smirked._

"_Ah," he said with a sneer, "you must be one of the women of the Vongola scum."_

_He stepped into the room and before she could bring herself to react, another dark figure stood before her. It was Hibari. He wielded his tonfas, proud as ever. He would protect her._

"_Herbivore," he said barely turning to look at her, "you had better find a safe place to stay." With that, he launched himself at the enemy. The battle was vicious, but as usual, Hibari was faring better than the enemy._

_Then something happened. Something very wrong was happening. Why was the enemy laughing? Haru's eyes widened as the enemy laughed and grew brighter, his skin cracking. Hibari took a step back, blood soaking his coat where he had been stabbed. Then suddenly he was there, surrounding her with his arms and turning her face away while the purple warmth of his flames enshrouded them both. He was protecting her!_

_The next she knew, something heavy was being pulled off her and five concerned faces were looking worriedly at her; Ryohei, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna. The heavy thing, she discovered, was a very weak Hibari now being supported by Ryohei. He looked as if he had used up most of his energy simply to protect her._

_She had watched him being rushed to hospital, had refused to leave his side once and had been keeping watch on him ever since._

She walked back to the bed to look at him. The Vongola Cloud Guardian looked peaceful in his sleep and much better without all the hospital equipment. It had made him seem weak and so much unlike his usual self... Hibari was always strong almost never lost in a fight. Those he lost, he eventually won. The whole family counted on him knowing full well how powerful he was. To see him in that weak and sorry state would probably leave a mark on them all. It was a reminder that they were all still very much human.

But she hoped he would be fine. He had lost a lot of blood and plenty more energy from the enemy's attack and he had risked his life to protect her. Had the others not arrived, they would be dealing with an entirely different matter. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Hibari-san," she said softly, a weak smile playing on her lips, and released his fingers. Before she could pull her hand away however, she felt him squeeze back. It was very gentle and subtle, but it was there. Relief clouding her features, her smile brightened and she let go.

He would be fine. When he woke up, she would have to thank him properly. No doubt he would return to his usual passive self and probably wouldn't appreciate whatever she had to offer in the way of thanks, but she would make sure he knew how grateful she was.


End file.
